


Discretion

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob Frye and his date decide to hit up the local club for some fun.





	Discretion

Date night at the local club had started off just like any other. The two of you had gone out for dinner first and deciding that the two of you weren’t ready to go home just yet, Jacob had suggested that the two of you stop by there and see what fun could be had while the night was still young. The club itself was already in full swing, with the lights low and the music pulsating. The energy all over was intoxicating. Everyone was keyed up, especially Jacob.

He had been teasing you all night. Mercilessly too. He seemed bound and determined to get you riled up and he used every weapon he had to his advantage, including the most dangerous one of all: his voice and to that end, he spent every chance he could whispering the dirtiest of thoughts in your ear. It was enough to turn anyone on or to drive them insane.

Jacob Frye was sexy enough when he didn’t use his voice. When he did, which was almost always, he had the ability to make the most innocent thing sound sexual. He could even be a tad bossy at times. Any other time someone would try to tell you what to do, you would volley it right back. Anytime Jacob told you what to do, it was a different story. And he knew it.

Just when you thought you would have to sneak off to the washroom to handle things yourself, Jacob pulled you into a corner of the club near a set of stairs, just slightly out of view of most of the patrons. Pinning you against the wall, as he kissed you passionately, he ran his hands up under the hem of your dress, eager to know what kind of knickers you wore tonight. Feeling that they were mostly lace, Jacob grinned evilly and brought his mouth to you ear.

“Take your clothes off.” He said. It wasn’t a request.

Looking around you, you knew that others could see. In fact you were certain that others did see. You could feel their eyes on you.

“But, others could be looking…” You stammered.

“Who cares if they are looking? I told you to take your fucking clothes off.” He growled, in that tone of voice that promised great pleasure if one submitted.

Grateful that you had worn something that was quick to get out of, you slipped off your dress and let fall to the floor. Slipping off your bra and panties, the only thing that remained were your heels. Pressing himself up against you, as he kissed you, you felt him put a hand between your legs.

“Spread your legs. Let everyone see what a mess you’ve made.” He said sinfully. Obeying him, you looked down to see just how wet you were. Anyone could see, if they cared to, that you were much wetter than you thought. And it was all due to Jacob.

“Good Girl” he purred as he opened his trousers just enough to pull his cock out. Lifting you up, he put your legs around his waist and fucked you against the wall hard and fast, his face against yours, delighting in the sound of you moaning right in his ear.

You didn’t know if the other patrons could hear you at all over the music or if any of them had stop to watch yours and Jacob’s public display. If anyone was, no one was certainly complaining. After all, you two weren’t the first to fuck somewhat openly at the club.

Because he had made a point to get you riled up before hand to an immense degree, you felt yourself cumming very quickly, screaming as you did so, just barely hidden by the music that the DJ conveniently decided to turn up.

After a few moments you could tell Jacob hadn’t finished yet. “Let’s go upstairs” he suggested. Letting you down gently, you grabbed your clothes off the floor and followed him. At the top was an office, which was thankfully unlocked. Spacious, with tinted windows that allowed a view of the club bellow, there was also a large couch near the windows.

Sitting down on the couch, Jacob pulled you on top of him. Straddling him backwards you lowered yourself onto him, and rode him as hard as you could, with Jacob running his hands all over your amazing arse, occasionally spanking it lightly.

Putting your hands on the edge of the couch between your legs, you looked behind you and smirked at the look on Jacob’s face. Knowing he had a weakness for your backside, you knew the view was driving him insane with lust.

Feeling him grip your hips tightly and pulling you against him more, you felt his cock even deeper than before, making you start to cum again even harder. Suddenly, Jacob pulled you back against him tightly. “Cum for me love. Cum all over me.” He growled, and no sooner had he said it, you did so, screaming his name, just as Jacob threw his head back and emptied himself inside you.

Leaning back against him and trying to catch your breath, you turned your head and gave him several kisses on the cheek. Smiling as he felt your soft lips, he returned the favor, planting several of his own, before his lips found yours.

As you lay in his arms, Jacob said breathlessly “God, I love owning a night club. The things we get away with.”


End file.
